Muchas Gracias.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Los pensamientos de la princesa Esmeralda. Desde que se enamoró de Zagato, hasta su trágica muerte.


Muchas Gracias

Hechicera Kali Cephirot

¿Por que es que me tengo que enamorar de ti cada día?

¿Por qué?, si se que me esta prohibido

Si se que no debo  de  querer 

¿Por que es que desde hace noches sueño con tu cariño?

Mi alma estaba destinada a encontrarse con la tuya, lo se, pero, no entiendo como los dioses pueden ser tan injustos y tan crueles, haciendo que me enamoré de ti en esta vida, en la que no debería quererte. En esta vida en la que solo deberías de ser un amigo....

Ya de nada sirve arrepentirse ahora......

Ahora.... tu, amado, y yo. estamos condenados....

Estamos condenados a morir en vida cada día, e incluso, un día, morir por completo.....

Morir, abandonando a al gente que tanto quiero y jure proteger, morir, condenando a alguien más a tomar mi lugar..... morir..... y no saber más de ti........

¿Es que acaso es un pecado tan grande el que me haya enamorado?

¿Por qué?..... 

¿¡por que tengo que ser el pilar!?....... ¿por qué es que tu también me tienes que querer? ¿por qué es tan injusta la vida, que hace, que en lugar de que este feliz de que me correspondes, tenga que sufrir?

Zagato......... desde la primera vez que te vi.... algo en mi cambio....... no puedo explicarlo con palabras, simplemente pasó....... cuando me di cuenta, traté de evitarlo, traté de impedir que mis sentimientos hacia ti crecieran más..... me fue imposible lograrlo......... sin saberlo, ni poderlo evitar, me enamoré de ti.

--"Creo que las flores serían más hermosas si crecieran sin que nadie tuviera que rezar para que crecieran"

Una frase dicha por tu hermano Latis..... simple, cierta, verdadera.......mortal......

No culpo a Latis de que se haya ido de Céfiro, era imposible que se decidiera por que lado pelear. Era o pelear contra su hermano, o pelear contra su deber, contra el planeta que amaba. Le agradezco que no haya tratado de intervenir..... confió en que estará bien....

Céfiro, el planeta que se rige por aquella persona que tiene la fuerza de voluntad más grande, pienso lo mismo que Latis, las flores serían aún más hermosas si no se necesitará a alguien que rezará por que lo fueran. El pilar no debería de ser necesario

Yo trate, pero no quería dejar de quererte, se  era una sensación mágica, se que no debía.... pero........ fui tan egoísta..... cree tanto dolor...... tanto dolor a tantas personas inocentes, ruego a los dioses que me puedan perdonar. También pido que no me odien....

Hubiese deseado que te enamorarás de Alanis, que fueras feliz con ella, mi corazón, se hubiera roto, pero.... no tendrías que morir.......... Que mentirosa soy.... si bien, me rompe el corazón saber que estas enamorado de mi, también me llena el corazón de alegría...... tanta gente sufriendo.... y yo feliz por que a la persona que amo también me ama..... soy una ingrata.... Céfiro..... lo siento....

Además, no solo hago sufrir a Céfiro traje a 3 inocentes niñas a una batalla que no les corresponde, a un mundo que no es el suyo, a una guerra de la que no deberían de  saber..... ojalá me lleguen a perdonar...... y pido lo mismo por Céfiro......

Zagato.... no pelees contra las guerreras...... déjalas que me acaben..... no arriesgues tu vida.... por favor...... 

Mi corazón gritaba esto, ¡¿por qué no podía decirlo?! Sólo puedo llorar, viendo como va a morir mi único y gran amor.... 

-- "Lo único que quiero es verte sonreír, pero parece que lo único que consigo es hacerte llorar"

No Zagato..... no te despidas así de mi... no te despidas...... por favor.... Zagato..... ¡¡¡no vayas!!!.....

No.... Zagato no......... mi corazón duele tanto....... no..... por favor.... ¡nonononononononono!....todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, no quiero creerlo... tu...... no...... tu estas muerto....... no.........

Este odio hacia las guerreras........... no debo sentirlo....... no sabían lo que pasaba........ pero..... no puedo evitarlo....... ellas te  mataron.....mataron ....... yo las mataré.......... "Zagato"

Ya están aquí.... tus asesinas...... las que espero sean mis asesinas..... quiero estar contigo..... Zagato...... ¡te extraño!

Pobres niñas...... saber que me tienen que matar..... sus lágrimas...... son sinceras..... desearía que hubiera otra salida niñas, pero no la hay.....por favor.... ayúdenme...... reúnanme con Zagato, no quiero estar ya sin el, hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, por favor.... no quiero destruir a Céfiro, ni quiero sobrevivir sin Zagato, ya no quiero vivir.

El dolor que les estoy causando es tan grande....... que egoísta soy..... pero..... no quiero estar en un mundo donde no este Zagato, por favor, entiendan, además, de  seguir viva, yo solo rezaría para la destrucción de este mundo, de este mundo que es el culpable de que Zagato muera..... de que el y yo no hayamos sido felices...... por favor guerreras.... cumplan mi mayor deseo.

Lo han entendido. En lugar de doler... esta espada se siente liberadora...... --"Gracias.... mis guerreras mágicas"

Pediré a los dioses que me perdonen, que no se sientan culpables.....pediré por su felicidad...... Zagato.......  esta luz quita todas las penas, me perdona.... me ayuda a que yo me perdone....... finalmente Zagato....... finalmente puedo estar contigo.... eternamente......

Regresen a su mundo Guerreras Mágicas.... y gracias...... por siempre y para siempre..... muchas gracias.

FIN.

Comentarios a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com


End file.
